A Night In Darklands
by BowserJrFF
Summary: There is something lurking in the mist, roaming the fierce darkness of the night. Bowser Jr. and his newly found love attempt to stop the devious creature out to kill the Koopas.
1. What is it?

A Night In Darkland (chapter 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters owned by Nintendo or any other qualities belonging to them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hello all! This is my first fanfic on the site so please keep the reviews as friendly as possible :) but criticism is allowed as long as it shows ways to improve! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story. And just so you know, it is written in Bowser Jr.'s P.O.V.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The misty darkness seemed to roam the night as I peered out of my bedroom window, which of I felt safe behind as he watched. I was wrong.

Something was out there, searching for another being to feast upon, a victim unlucky enough to be caught be the devious creature. Little did I know about what lies ahead of my life, moments of blood and fear.

Almost instantly I jumped back in utter shock, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over myself as I curled up into a tight ball. I listened carefully for a few moments before realising what had happened. A peculiar tapping noice could be heard from where he was last located. Glad that he had left his lamp on, I peeped suspiciously through a rip in my blanket. I could only some minor details of my room. A small desk covered by averaged sized pieces of paper and a chair and piano.

Wind continued to whistle, all though to me, it was a hissing noise, emitting strange calls to its fellow species. I had to investigate, I knew something was out there and needed to be discovered, therefore I needed help. That's where the adventure begins...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I collapsed onto my pillow, successfully relaxing my body and letting my mind pick the route of my thoughts. Falling into a deep sleep.

Time passed surprisingly quickly and I woke up satisfied with my sleep. Gaining my focus, I remembered the tough night I had been put up against, I won this time. In addition, I also remembered the quest I set himself, and I is in need of help.

"How am I to find such help when little like my presence?" I asked myself. Dragging my body down the stairs, I began creating a small list of 'to-be partners'.

"Son, what are your plans for the day ahead?" Bowser asked with great mind and interest. I turned his head and woke myself up a little. The lustrous red carpet perfectly laid out in front of his dads mighty thrown.  
I replied quickly "eat and play, not much"

I exited the castle in hope to find a partner to investigate the creature of the night, but will I succeed?


	2. Meet Voilet

A Night In Darkland (chapter 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters owned by Nintendo or any other qualities belonging to them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hello again! Thanks for making it to chapter 2 XD I hope you are enjoying the story. It's taking a while to get the pace going but I am planning a lot of horror and violence within the story so it is rated T.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Indistinct clouds protected Darkland from the light, not that Darkland hates light, but and light is a sign of good and hope. I began my journey by traveling to an  
obscure Forrest in the west side of the land. Constantly checking behind myself incase he was being stalked, I was the prey.

My entrance was nothing a special, just a stroll into the mist. A small village was up head, for sure I was to find a partner for adventure here. My eyesight began to adapt to my surroundings and awareness became a natural instinct.

I was approached rapidly by a young looking female koopa. She seemed interested in me, and I was greatly interested in her. She had a dark purple tone skin and a similar body appearance to me but slightly taller. Her eyes were glimmering a prepossessing red tone. I felt like needed her in my life.

"Hi, I'm Voilet, I can tell your new around here" was her first words to me.  
I was stunned for a few seconds until I regained my consciousness.  
I replied,  
"oh, err, I am Bowser Jr, but you can call me Jr. I was just looking for someone to be help me with...um..maybe...well...help me with a little quest if you want to call it that" with a cunning smile on my face, although I felt a-little foolish for taking her on board for such a hazardous task.  
She growled for a second, but grinned at the same moment.  
"I'd be happy to help, even wit the most life threatenin quests" she stated as she help out her hand. I assumed that she wanted me to hold hers too, and so I went with my heart and held her hand too. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun began to set and I panicked, I knew what was here and searching for souls to shatter, we were the perfect prey.  
"We need to get to my castle and quick" I spoke quick and pulled her faster then she tended to run.

The glowing sunset was a countdown to return to the location of the castle, but we soon made it to my accommodation. The mist turned into a fierce darkness as I explained my thoughts on what is lurking in the darkness of Darklands. Surprisingly she agreed with my thoughts and accepted the offer of helping me.

The lights began to flicker on and off, then stayed off. The level of light was decreased by a large integer and we both crept into my bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks for reading again! I am warning next chapter might have a mild sexual part of the story (VoiletXBowser Jr) and some swearing (yes I know they are under age but just go with it XD)

Also Voilet I do not own, it is owned by ZellyKun, find a link at the bottom of this author note. And just some other information Voilet and bowser Jr. are both 12 years of age.

art/OC-Koopaling-Violet-77470116?offset=10#comments


End file.
